1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a skate, and more particularly to a skate combination that may be used for both roller skate and ski.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical roller skates may be used for skating on the road or plane surface only; and typical ski may be used for skiing on snow only. The users have to buy a roller skate and to buy a ski for conducting both of the exercises.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional roller skates and skis.